


Breaking Shields

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bonds, Cuddling, Domestic Avengers, Guide Tony Stark, Multi, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sentinel Steve Rogers, Spirit Animals, Team as Family, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, casual cuddling, ignores much of the MCU, metaphorical shields, praise tony stark, sentinel bucky barnes, this is a happy world where everyone gets along thank you, three-way soulmates, tony just thinks it's unrequited because he's stubborn, tony stark is the most generous person ever, you know that would be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Tony is a guide doing his damndest to help out the two super soldier sentinels on the team. But it's not easy to give and give without getting anything in return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saen/gifts).



> Ok, before anyone starts asking, if you don't know what sentinels and guides are, please look at these handy primers: [one](http://infiniteeight8.tumblr.com/post/68075231337/misspaperlilies-said-what-is-this-sentinelguide) [two](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sentinel_AU) [three](https://www.wattpad.com/502204929-chasing-fate-sentinel-guide-intro-a-quick-primer) [four](https://kaethevaako.wordpress.com/2014/03/21/sentinel-primer/) They should answer most, if not all, of your questions. The only thing you need to know is that I call spirit animals 'partners' here instead.
> 
> This was for the Marvel Trumps Hate auction, my first place winner who wanted an AU with soulmates and sentinels and guides.

"Um," Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, said.

"What?" Tony blinked at him, his fingers stilling. It took a moment for his brain to figure out why Stephen Strange, Helen Cho, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Peter Parker, Loki, Reed Richards, Hank McCoy, and Bruce Banner were standing in the doorway to his workshop. He'd been so deep into figuring out the new specs for the Iron Man armor that the world had blurred around him, leaving time to fall by the wayside. 

"It's Monday the 14th, 3:05pm," JARVIS chimed in helpfully. 

"Really?" Tony said, astonished. He would've bet fifty bucks that it was only Saturday. Well, at least that explained it. A couple times a week, the science and magic users of the Avengers and associated crew gathered to... well, officially they gathered to talk, but usually it devolved into friendly squabbles and bickering. Loki in particular enjoyed throwing out some wild aspect of magical "rules" and then watching the rest of them collectively lose their minds over how ridiculous magic could be.

"Yes, really," JARVIS said.

"Okay. Well, come on in, guys. Let me just close this stuff up..." Tony trailed off, attention flipping back to the holograms beneath his fingers. He tossed a few things in the garbage bin but saved the rest for further perusal; he was still working on a way to make a suit with appropriate underwater weapons that wouldn't be too bulky to wear. 

"Uh, Tony?" Jane said, not moving from where she was standing.

"What?" Tony dropped his hands and glanced at her, frowning when he realized that none of them had entered. They should all be used to his workshop by now, since they regularly held their meetings down here - that was thanks to Steve, who'd gotten all bent out of shape the last time Loki and Stephen got into a magic contest and ended up blowing up the microwave. After that, Steve put his foot down and maintained that any further meetings had to take place in either the training room, Tony's workshop or outside and away from civilians.

"You've got a supersoldier wrapped around you like bacon around a scallop," Darcy said, when it became clear no one else was going to speak.

Tony blinked several times and then looked down, starting in surprise when he realized that she was right. Bucky Barnes was kneeling on the floor beside him, arms wrapped so snugly around Tony's waist that a piece of paper wouldn't have been able to fit between them. His face was buried in Tony's stomach, which at least explained the weird resistance to breathing that Tony had noted two... no, three hours ago. Tony put a hand on Bucky's head, curious, and felt the way Bucky shifted under his touch. But Bucky didn't pull away, and when Tony prodded at Bucky's shields he realized that they were more worn than they should've been.

Hadn't Bucky had a therapy session this morning? His eyes flicked over to where his own partner was laying, coiled up in a small circle. Bucky's partner was stalking around the room, betraying the anxiety Bucky was feeling right now. Tony sighed inwardly, realizing what Bucky needed, and looked back at the group in the doorway. Everyone looked politely confused, except for Peter, who was trying to hide a smile, Loki, who was outright grinning, and Bruce, who was saying a hell of a lot with his judgmental eyebrows raised sky high.

"Right, well, I can talk at the same time," Tony said brightly. He was _always_ aware of Bucky and Steve. Always. They may not have had an official bond, but Tony was the only guide on the team. It was natural that he'd have a feel for when the only sentinels on the team needed help. Now that his attention wasn't focused on the armor, he could lowkey feel Bucky's distress in the back of his mind. Had they been alone, Tony would've cooed and stroked Bucky's hair. Because they had company, he settled for expertly diverting all of his mental energy to wrapping Bucky up in the equivalent of a cocoon. The tension flowed out of Bucky as he was shielded from the world, and Tony smiled in response.

Darcy shrugged. "Works for me!" She sashayed into the room. The others slowly followed, many of them casting odd looks at the sentinel supersoldier on the floor. Tony pretended not to notice.

Their meeting wasn't as fun as usual, though. It was hard work keeping a sentinel completely shielded, especially one like Bucky, so Tony's contribution was definitely lackluster at best. After all, Tony was exceptional at what he did, but he had to admit that Steve and Bucky were beginning to wear on him. Just a little bit. It was just... it was _hard_ to keep helping out sentinels that you weren't bonded to. Without a bond, Tony was on his own. He had no feedback of energy, he had no extra resources to draw from, it was just him. And lately, Bucky and Steve were requiring a lot of him.

He continued to pretend not to notice that several people in the group were casting him concerned looks. He was an old pro at that now. After all, he'd been pretending that he couldn't see Steve's partner since the day Steve showed up on the Helicarrier. Really, he should've gotten an Oscar for that performance: it was pretty hard to miss the enormous golden wolf that prowled around Steve's side. Just like, three years later when Bucky Barnes was brought to the Tower, it was hard to miss the antlers of the black deer that strutted along at Bucky's side. 

But Tony wasn't supposed to be able to see them. Only soulmates could see each other's partners, and whole history books had been devoted to the epic soulmates that were Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. The fact that Tony, a guide, could see the partners of two sentinels meant nothing. The fact that he had the famous forget-me-nots twined around a black star as a soul mark on his lower left hip meant nothing. Because Steve and Bucky were soulmates, and they were very happy together, and there was absolutely no room for Tony Stark to fit between them.

"Alright, time to break it up. I have an appointment to get to," Stephen said finally. A flick of his hand and the golden sparks that Darcy and Peter had been running their hands through vanished.

Helen turned to him with an interested look. "This appointment, it wouldn't be a date with Christine, would it?"

"That's none of your business," Stephen said. 

"Oooh, it is!" Darcy squealed.

Stephen ignored them, turning to Hank. "Do you want me to drop you off at the mansion?"

"Please," Hank said, gently straightening his glasses with a furry blue hand. "I'm always interested in the opportunity to experience your portals. They're fascinating."

"Could you drop me off as well?" Reed asked, perking up.

"Of course." Stephen created three separate portals. Within a moment, the workshop was emptier of three people. Loki just vanished. Darcy, Helen and Jane wandered out talking in low tones. Peter and Bruce walked out behind them. That left Tony and Bucky alone.

"Alright, Snowflake. Feeling better?" Tony asked. He had a wicked headache now, and it only got worse every time he moved his head. But he kept the pain carefully separate from Bucky.

"Yes," Bucky said slowly. 

"I can let the shield down?"

Bucky nodded against Tony's stomach. Tony sighed and let the shields come apart. His head throbbed at the backlash that came from ending them so quickly, but he didn't care. He was exhausted. He carefully pried Bucky's arms apart and sank down onto his stool, his legs suddenly feeling weak. Bucky looked up at him from where he was still kneeling on the floor. His face was pale and his eyes were hollow, but he no longer had that far-off look in his eyes that meant the Winter Soldier was little too close to the surface for comfort. In spite of his pounding head, Tony managed to smile at him.

"Sorry," Bucky said softly, standing. "Therapy... it didn't go so well."

"It's fine. You know I don't mind," Tony told him, because it was the truth.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked, frowning slightly. "You don't look great."

"Thanks, Buck. Always aim high with the compliments," Tony said, keeping his voice light and teasing. He knew he'd succeeded when Bucky just rolled his eyes. 

"You know what I mean."

"I just didn't sleep last night. I was all caught up in working on something Pepper sent me. I should probably go have a nap, now that I think about it." Tony didn't have to fake muffling a yawn. Food and sleep. That's what he needed the most right now.

"Snack first?" Bucky suggested.

"I could do with that," Tony agreed, knowing that Bucky liked to repay him with food. "I'll be right up."

Bucky nodded. "Come to the communal kitchen."

The second he was gone, Tony doubled over and put both hands to his head with a groan. He rubbed at his temples for several seconds, trying to ease the pressure that had built up. He was really getting too old for this. Guides weren't meant to help sentinels like this long-term, at least not without some kind of bond in place. Add in the fact that every time Tony helped out Steve and Bucky, he was actively working to _prevent_ their bond from snapping into place, and it was leaving him exhausted in a way that sleep couldn't always help. 

It would be so much easier if he could just tell them the truth, but Tony knew better than that. It was blatantly obvious to anyone who spent more than five minutes with them that Steve and Bucky were deeply in love. Right now, both of them had assumed that their guide had died a long time ago. If they knew that Tony was their guide, they would definitely want to bond with him to make things more stable for all three of them... and then Tony would have a firsthand look at what a love like that was really like, all without ever getting to experience it himself. Tony might have been self-destructive in a lot of ways, but that? That was more than even he would be able to handle.

"The guide thing is ruining my fucking life," he grumbled under his breath.

"May I say, Sir, that you have only yourself to blame?" JARVIS said.

"No you may not," Tony said grumpily. JARVIS was right. He never should've helped Steve out that day. But how could he stop himself? Steve had been a sentinel in the middle of a new century, confronted with literally dozens of new smells, sights, sounds, experiences... it was practically a given that Steve would fall into a zone, especially since he was still reeling from losing his soulmate and fellow sentinel. 

"Perhaps you should've told Captain Rogers from day one."

"Perhaps you should shut up," Tony said, standing. 

There was no answer, which meant that JARVIS was sulking. Tony sighed again and started slowly walking towards the door. Soulmates were bad enough, but when you added in sentinels and guides on top of it then everything just got needlessly complicated. He did have to figure something out. He _was_ aware enough to know that, thank you very much. But he just wasn't sure what the right answer is. The last thing he wanted was pity from Bucky or Steve, but this scenario just wasn't feasible long-term. It would probably ended up with Tony giving himself a heart attack from giving too much to one of his sentinels someday.

He made his way up to the kitchen, where Bucky had put together a platter of sandwiches. Natasha and Bruce were already sitting at the table. Tony sat and snagged himself a sandwich, carefully avoiding the twin concerned looks being cast in his direction. Bucky joined them, setting a glass of water in front of Tony. He ate three sandwiches and drank the water while their conversation flew over his head. The food helped to ease the ache in his head a little, but what he really needed was a dark room and quiet.

As quickly and quietly as possible, he slipped away from the table and made his way up to his bedroom. As he walked in, he said, "J, I know you're mad, but I would love you if you could dim the lights."

The lights dimmed, and JARVIS said, "You love me regardless."

"Can't argue that," Tony said with a small smile, shoulders relaxing. He was contemplating a shower when there was a knock on the door behind him. He sighed, turned, and opened it.

Natasha stood there, a bottle of painkillers and another glass of water in her hands. "You should tell them."

"I don't want to," Tony said, pouting.

She rolled her eyes. "This is going to kill you. Think about how sad that would make them. Do I look like I want to deal with a sad Captain America and Winter Soldier for the rest of my life?"

"You'd survive," Tony said.

"Tony." Natasha gave him a severe look. 

"I don't want their pity, Natasha. That would be worse than dying." Tony set his jaw, pushing aside memories of cold sneers and comments about how guides would never amount to anything worthwhile.

"You're their soulmate, Tony. It was never about pity," Natasha said, not unkindly. She dumped the pills and glass into his hands. "If you don't tell them, I will."

"You wouldn't!"

"I absolutely would. There is no way you are going to die on my watch." She spun on her heel and stalked away.

"That's not really your call to make!" Tony yelled after her. She flipped him off as she got into the elevator. Tony sighed and opened up the painkillers, popping two into his mouth and draining half the glass of water. Then he went over and faceplanted onto the bed, hoping that some sleep would help an impossible situation.


	2. Chapter 2

He had to tell them.

The realization was like a heavy weight on his chest when Tony opened his eyes. He hadn’t slept well, instead tossing and turning. His headache hadn’t gone away, and he didn’t think it would be going away anytime soon. Bond Fatigue. Or maybe even the beginning stages of Bond Rejection, though he sincerely hoped it hadn’t gotten that far. Either way, Natasha was right.

Not that he would ever _tell her_ that. Natasha would hold it over his head for the rest of forever. 

He meant what he’d said to Natasha: their pity would be worse than death. It went against pretty much every rule Tony had ever put in place for himself to be honest about this. And in spite of what Natasha had said, he knew she wouldn’t betray his trust by telling Steve and Bucky. Frankly, if it were truly just about him, Tony would gladly go to his death without saying a word. 

But it wasn’t just about him. There were people depending on him. He was a part of a team now. Tony wasn’t so full of himself as to think that the Avengers wouldn’t be able to carry on without him, but he also wasn’t stupid enough to think that the team wouldn’t struggle. He provided a lot of support to the Avengers, whether it be financial, with continuous weapon and armor upgrades, or by handling the press and the government. They _could_ continue without him, but it would make their lives a hell of a lot harder.

It was with that thought in mind that Tony dragged himself out of bed and took a shower so hot that it left his skin prickling. No one had ever told him how hard it would be to decide between two different ways to destroy yourself. His pride would suffer this way, but at least he would be able to continue on in his role as Iron Man for a while. Unless Steve and Bucky were so disgusted they kicked him off the team. He tried not to think about that.

“I must be crazy,” he muttered, staring into the mirror as he dried himself off. He could see where Natasha’s concern was coming from. He didn’t _look_ good. There were deep bags under his eyes, he was pale and he was starting to get thin. He’d have Rhodey on his ass if he didn’t fix something soon.

Damn biology. Damn genetics. Why did Tony have to be born a guide? Why couldn’t he have been baseline, or better yet a sentinel? Howard would’ve loved that. Maybe then Tony wouldn’t have spent the vast majority of his life feeling like he was disappointing his father in everything that he did. It also would’ve meant a hell of a lot less work: people universally didn’t think as well of guides as they did of sentinels, and there was always that extra barrier to work through because of that.

If he were a sentinel, he’d have no problem continuing on as things were. It was guides who suffered more because of a soul bond. He had to wonder if Steve and Bucky every stopped to think about why Tony meshed so well with them, or if they assumed that Tony was just particularly competent at what he did. Considering Tony had never really used his guide abilities before he met them, the latter would be dead wrong.

He sighed heavily and threw his towel in the hamper. "What do you think?" he asked, turning to his partner.

His fox stared back in silence with an expression that spoke volumes. Tony made a face.

"No need to be so judgmental," he mumbled, leaving the bathroom to get dressed. “J, where are our resident supersoldiers?”

“In the gym, Sir. Captain Rogers appears to be doing his best to destroy the new set of punching bags you developed.”

Tony smirked at that, pulling his jeans up. He paused before fastening them, looking at the mark on his hip. The black star was about the size of Tony’s palm, with pale blue and violet forget-me-nots twining around it. The little flowers looked so real that, when Tony was a little kid, he’d actually thought that the flowers _were_ real and that someone had injected flowers into his skin. 

Over the years, he’d alternately loved and hated the mark, depending on how he was feeling about Steve and Bucky. The mark had certainly been cause for torment in Howard’s eyes, because the incredible sentinel abilities of Captain America had been written about in every damn history book there was. Slightly lesser known, but just as obvious to anyone who cared to look, were the sentinel abilities of Bucky Barnes. Tony having their mark meant he was their guide, and Howard hadn’t liked that.

There would be no telling them that he was their guide without having them realize he was their soul mate. It just didn’t work that way.

“Fuck my life,” Tony said under his breath, fastening his jeans. He yanked a t-shirt on and left the bathroom, taking the elevator down to the gym.

He was just in time to see Steve bring his arm back and then let it fly with a direct punch into the center of the bag. Tony’s jaw dropped as the bag made what could only be described as a tear of pure defeat and then broke in half, one portion flying halfway across the room. The other half fell to the ground at Steve’s feet. All three men stared at it in silence for a moment. Tony barely even registered his fox sprinting over to Bucky's deer and Steve's wolf; the three animals twined around each other happily.

Then Bucky, grinning, said, “Good show, Stevie.”

“Good show?!” Tony repeated furiously. Both of them jumped and spun around to face him. Tony pointed a finger in Steve’s face. “You little shit! I knew you deliberately tried to destroy these! Do you know how much work I put into trying to make punching bags for you?!”

“Busted,” Bucky sang.

“And you! You’re no better! It’s not a game!” Tony said, rounding on Bucky. It was gratifying to see the way that Bucky shrank back.

“Tony, I’m sorry,” Steve said, warm hands landing on Tony’s shoulders. “I got carried away.”

Tony huffed. “Stop trying to destroy my creations,” he said, his ire already fading away at the contact between them. It was a reminder of the news he was about to spill. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a steadying breath, then straightened up and moved away from Steve.

“You like it when we destroy stuff, ‘cause then you get to remake it,” Bucky pointed out.

“That’s neither here nor there,” Tony said, frowning at them. “Look… I have something I need to tell you.”

“What?” Steve asked, his smile switching to a concerned frown when he registered the seriousness of Tony’s voice.

For months now, Tony had been going over this exact moment in his brain. He could pretend that it wasn’t coming, but deep in his heart he’d known that it was inevitable. During a few moments of clarity, he’d been trying to think about the right words to use. But now that he was actually faced with Steve and Bucky, all those carefully prepared words had fled and left him speechless.

Finally, in lieu of anything better to say, he pulled his shirt up and the waistband of his jeans down to show them the mark on his hip. There was a pause as both men registered what they were looking at; Tony caught a glimpse of their identical expressions of shock before he looked away, unable to bear whatever might come next. Pity? Sympathy? Anger? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

At least by now, they knew him well enough to know that this would be the real thing. When you were a celebrity who had shared your mark, you were always at risk from fans tattooing a soul mark on themselves and trying to pass it off as real. Tony had heard about that happening several times. It was one of many reasons why he’d kept his mark a secret over the years. Unfortunately for Steve and Bucky, the information about their soul mark had been leaked a long time ago.

“Tony?” Bucky whispered. “Is that… you’re – you’re a guide. So –”

“Tony, you’re _our_ guide?” 

Hearing the emphasis Steve put on the word ‘our’, Tony slowly turned his head to face them. But he kept his eyes on their feet. “Well… yes. I am. There’s a reason why I can do everything I can do for you. I’m not just good at being a guide. Actually, I suck on it. My old mentor used to tell me she felt bad for whatever sentinels ended up with me.” He smiled faintly.

“What?! That’s horrible!” Bucky exclaimed. “You’re a great guide!”

Surprised, Tony looked up. “She was just joking, Bucky. Ana never would have…” He trailed off as he took in the twin smiles facing him. “Um, guys –” He yelped as Bucky lunged forward, scooping Tony up in a hug that literally took Tony’s feet off the ground.

“You’re our guide!” Bucky cried, spinning Tony around in a circle. Tony would’ve squeaked had he been able to draw in the breath to do, but Bucky’s arms were squeezing him too tightly. All he could do was wrap his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and hold on for dear life.

“I can’t believe it,” Steve said. “I… I thought that after I crashed that plane, we’d never find our guide. I thought for sure that we missed our chance, and that were you were long dead.” Tony caught a glimpse of his face as Bucky spun them around again, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the way Steve’s blue eyes were glowing.

“Gonna die soon,” Tony managed to wheeze out.

“Buck, he can’t breathe.” Fingers pried at Bucky’s hands, and moments later Tony’s feet impacted the floor. He drew in a deep, grateful breath and had about fifteen seconds to look from Bucky’s sheepish expression to Steve’s ear-to-earn grin before he was hauled into another hug, this time with two sets of arms wrapped around him – though this time, fortunately, with significantly less strength.

“You’re much happier about this than I thought you’d be,” Tony said around a mouthful of Bucky’s hair, which he quickly spit out. 

“Of course we’re happy!” Steve exclaimed. “Why wouldn’t we be? Why didn’t you tell us sooner? Wait.” He suddenly pushed Tony back, face falling. “Tony, you’ve been acting as our guide all this time. That had to be – why the hell didn’t you tell us?!”

“Does it matter?” Tony asked, grateful that Bucky left an arm around his waist to steady him. It was too hard to go from joy to accusation in thirty seconds flat.

“Yes it matters! When I think about how much of a strain that must’ve put on you –” Steve looked like he wanted to tear his hair out.

“It was my choice, Steve,” Tony pointed out.

“But it must’ve been bad if you’re telling us now,” Bucky said softly. “I could tell something seemed off earlier. Are you okay, Tony?”

In the face of Bucky’s earnest concern, Tony crumbled. “I – no, not really. I can’t keep sustaining you the way that I have. It’s too much for me.” He wouldn’t go into detail about the headaches or the exhaustion, but he was sure they were filling in the blanks. “We either need to bond, or you’ll have to find someone else to act as your guide.” He hated to even add in that second option, but it had to be done.

“We’ll bond, of course,” Bucky said. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“Well…” Tony said.

“Tony, why _wouldn’t_ we?” Steve said, narrowing his eyes.

“You guys have been together for years. You’re in love and everything. It might prove disruptive to your bond to open it now, especially since… you know, you’re not dating me,” Tony said, aiming for nonchalant and missing by a mile. Despite how hard he was trying to _not_ give anything away, he had the feeling that Steve and Bucky could read him like a book. There was a certain amount of science backing him up here; bonds could get skewed if the emotions between two partners were stronger, but that didn’t explain the _want_ that Tony couldn’t quite hide.

He stared at the floor again like it was a complicated scientific equation, desperately trying to ignore the way Bucky and Steve were looking at each other. They were, he suspected, doing that thing where they were having a whole conversation with merely their eyes. They must have come to some sort of conclusion, because Bucky’s hand moved until his palm was covering Tony’s soul mark. Tony had to muffle his gasp of surprise at the tingling sensation that rushed through him at the touch.

“A date,” said Steve.

“What?” Tony said, slightly shaken. He’d known that he would feel _something_ , but not that. What would it feel like when – no, if they bonded?

“Let us take you out on a date,” Steve repeated. 

“Steve, no. I don’t want a pity date.”

“It’s _not_ a pity date,” Bucky said, so vehemently that Tony stopped in surprise. “I want you. Stevie does too. This just cements it.”

“Think of it as a ‘we’ll see how we mesh’ date,” Steve suggested, taking Tony’s hand. “And in the meantime, we won’t ask you to be a guide for us. Not until we can bond. And we _will_ be bonding,” he added, cutting off anything Tony could say. “You need it, and so do Bucky and I. We’ll figure out how to make this work, Tony, but that’s not up for discussion.”

Bucky nodded. “A bond will be good for all of us, baby doll. You know that.”

“I hate when you’re both right,” Tony mock-grumbled. A date. He still wasn’t convinced that it wasn’t a pity date, but it couldn’t hurt to go. If things didn’t work out, it would be hard to bond and know he wasn’t a part of how much Bucky and Steve loved each other. But then, maybe they could love him too – even if it wasn’t romantically. He wouldn’t know unless he agreed to give it a try. They had to do _something_ , because Steve was right: they needed this.

He glanced up, taking in the twin sets of puppy eyes, then looked over at their partners. Gold, black and white were so intertwined Tony could barely tell where on ended and another began. His fox looked back, calm and at peace. Tony smiled slightly. “Yeah, okay. A date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
